FN Mk 48
FN Mk 48 ('''F'abrique N'ationale '''M'ar'''k 48)'' or simply MK48 is a light machine gun in Counter-Strike Online. It is a modified version of the FN Minimi. Overview The Mk 48 is a light machine gun chambered with 120 rounds of 7.62 NATO cartridges that deals more damage than its original model, the M249. It has stable accuracy, moderate recoil and has an usable scope. However, this machine gun has low rate of fire and takes longer time to reload. Advantages *Very high damage for a machine gun *Stable accuracy *Moderate recoil *High clip size *Can zoom via scope *Light weight for a machine gun *Enhanceable *High stun to zombies Disadvantages *Low rate of fire *Expensive bullet *Inaccurate at long range *Expensive *Long reload time *Low knockback power Tips *120 rounds of Mk 48, can deal 3960 ~ 7920 damage to zombies. *Due to low rate of fire, this weapon is not excellent in engaging Heavy zombie and 'Berserk' Regular zombie in ducts. Events *South Korea: It was released on 23 February 2012 alongside Culvert. *Taiwan/Hong Kong: It was released on 6 March 2012 alongside Culvert. *Indonesia: It was released on 16 January 2013 alongside Hidden and Zombie Escape. *Singapore/Malaysia: It was released on 26 February 2014 alongside Family, Ranking and Craft reboots. Users * : Used by DEVGRU. * : Seen carried by an SAS operative in a poster. Weapon Enhancement FN Mk 48 can undergo Weapon Enhancement to upgrade its performance. FN Mk 48 has the slowest firing speed among all the machine gun, so enhancing Rof stat is highly recommended. +3 of it will boost the weapon firing speed to 90%, which is standard for a machine gun, +5 will boost the Rof to 92% which is deadly in zombie mode as the berserk zombie cannot move any further when being fire upon. Mk 48's recoil isn't as high as some machine guns but should be enhanced together with Rof to futher improve stability. Its base damage is already high and the clip size is also big for a machine gun. Comparison to Skull-7 Positive *Higher damage to humans (+2) *Lighter (-3%) *Cheaper ammo cost (-$120) *Cheaper purchase price (-$3500) *Can be enhanced Neutral *Same magazine size (120) *Usable Scope Negative *Less accurate (-1%) *Higher recoil (+1%) *Lower rate of fire (-3%) *Lower reserve ammo (-40) *Longer reload time (+0.7 seconds) *Lower damage to zombies (-29) Gallery MK48= File:Mk48_viewmodel.png|View model Mk48_wmdl.png|World model mk48.gif|Fire and reload animations File:Sas_mk48.jpg|A SAS operative armed with an Mk 48 tw3.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster mk48 indo promo.jpg|Indonesia poster mk48cp.jpg|China poster MK48_SGMY_poster.png|Singapore/Malaysia poster zs_trap_20130119_1939230.jpg|In-game screenshot MK48Craft.jpg|Manufactured via Crafting File:Mk48_hud.png|HUD icon Firing sound Reload sound |-| Expert= File:Mk48_expert.png|View model MK48+6 World Model.jpg|World model MK48+6 Shop Model.jpg|Shop model +6 MK48 In Game Screenshot.jpg|In-game screenshot |-| Master= File:Mk48_master.png|View model MK48+8 World Model.jpg|World model MK48+8 Shop Model.jpg|Shop model +8 MK48 In Game Screenshot.jpg|In-game screenshot Trivia *Its firing sound is nearly similar as M60E4. *It is the third machine gun with a usable scope. *On the holographic sights, the words "KNIGHTS ARMAMENTS CO." can be seen. *Despite of being released officially in 2014, Singapore/Malaysia region has had the Mk 48 in the files since Culvert was released in 2012. While it went unsold during that duration, the Mk 48 can be still used - as players may obtain them from the Promotion reward boxes or Month of Fortune event (randomly). External links *Mk 48 machine gun at Wikipedia. Category:Machine gun Category:Belgian weapons Category:American weapons Category:7.62mm user Category:Fabrique Nationale Category:Weapons with usable scopes Category:Weapons with holographic sights Category:Heavy weapon Category:Cash weapon Category:Weapons Category:Weapons with enhanced variants Category:Weapons with extended mag variants